User blog:Pucktana88/Jane: Chapter Two
Heyyy so here is chapter two of my fanfic dedicated to Jane. In this story Renesme does not exist. There’s a couple of new characters. So enjoy and tell me what you think. --'I don't hate you, I don't particually like you but,,[[User talk:Pucktana88|'This may hurt alot']] 13:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Jane’s P.O.V “Okay Jane, Aro said England so how on earth are we in America?” Lucia asked me. “Well I told you about that little brat Bella Sw- Cullen now I’m checking to see if she is still human.” I replied. “And if she is not?” “I’ll kill her myself,” “Sounds… fair,” “Exactly.” We stopped then. “Ugh! What is that awful smell?” Lucia complained holding her nose. “Werewolves, I knew I should have brought Demetri with us now we’re lost.” We stood on a slant in silence. Two boys emerged from the wolves. I was surprised by their courage to meet us in human form. One was much taller and much more mature than the other baby faced looking boy. Lucia’s face lightened up. Her and the smaller one changed their posture to be relaxed, comforted, maybe even… friendly. However the taller one and I stood defensively, fists clenched. The smaller one approached Lucia his hand out. “Hi… I’m Seth” he said kindly. “Lucia and this is Jane” she responded and shook his hand. The taller one glared at her. “This is Jacob” Seth said embarrassed. He put his arm to indicate who he was. “Parasites really aren’t my kind of company.” Jacob growled. I inflicted my pain on him. His screams soared through the woods. He deserved it for talking to my sister like that. After about twenty seconds I stopped. I felt the grin widen on my face. “Sorry,” Seth said truly remorsefully. “He’s really cranky today.” “Shut up Seth.” Jacob grumbled. “Sorry but how come you’re quite pleasant around the Cullens and not around these vampires?” Seth asked. “Yes Jacob how come you are pleasant around the Cullens and not make an effort with a guard of vampire royalty huh?” I asked. “Dr.Fang told us about you Votari.” Jacob loosened up now. “Volturi” I corrected him fiercely. “Like I care,” “Listen we to know about the Cullens… well Bella,”Jacob tensed up again when I said this. “Perhaps we should take this to a more… private location” he said. I nodded. “Fine,” “Kaelani’s place,” he announced. Seth lightened up. “Ali will be there.” Seth exclaimed. “Let’s move then,” Jacob said. We followed them through the woods. Jacob and Seth were whispering to each other they should know I could hear them. “Why were you so mean back there?”Seth asked. “Listen I don’t need them here,” Jacob growled back. “Can you at least try to be nice?” “You can be, they like you,” “They’d like you too if they saw the fun Jacob,” “Dang it!” “What?” “I forgot, they can hear every word we’re saying.” “Sorry girls,” “That’s okay Seth,” Lucia answered immediately. I rolled my eyes. We had reached a brick red house. Surrounded by bright green grass and some flowers, damp in the light rain. This was a well kept house. As we entered we heard a voice from another room. “Jake, is that you?” the voice asked. “Yeah it’s me… I uh brought some visitors,” Jacob answered. Just then a girl entered the room. “Seth!” she exclaimed. “Ali,” he said back. They ran and hugged each other. “Ali this is Lucia and Jane.” He said joyfully pointing to us. I knew he was enthusiastic but Ali seemed to put him in fulltime happy mode. Another girl entered. She was so beautiful. Both of them were although Seth was on Ali’s face blocking any sight of her. Then I looked back and Jacob was on the other girl’s face. “Excuse me but I thought we came to talk and not kiss,” I cut in. Jacob’s face turned to us. “Oh right this is Kaelani,” Jacob explained pointing to her. “Hi.” she said waving. “Hello” I almost snarled back. “Seth, why don’t you, Ali and the lee- Lucia go outside?” Jacob suggested. “Sure.” Seth answered he had Ali’s hand and used his spare hand to take Lucia’s. Jacob and Kaelani sat down at a table with four chairs. “Bella is not human anymore,”Jacob said leaning forward and folding his arms. “When did it happen?” I asked. “To my understanding last September, before her birthday,” Kaelani told me. I nodded. “What were your… intentions if she was still human?” Jacob asked nervously. “I’d kill her.” I announced proudly. Jacob grimaced. There was a couple minutes of silence. Kaelani suddenly spoke. “I don’t want to seem rude but who are you?” “A Volturi guard,” I answered, she looked confused. “We’re sort of the vampire royal family” I quickly explained. We talked a bit more and then Lucia, Seth and Ali. “Well thank you but we need to go,” I turned to Jacob and Kaelani. “Where are you off too?” Kaelani asked. “London,” Lucia replied happily. “Will you come back soon?” Seth and Ali asked at the same time and the three of them started laughing again. “Yes I’d love to come back.” Lucia exclaimed. She turned to me and we walked to the door. “Bye,” they all said (some a bit more enthusiastic than others). “That was fun,” Lucia said when we were outside. “I’m glad you like werewolves,” I told her. “We’re definitely going to England now and not end up in a totally different country” “Yes” I reassured her “we’re going to England”. Category:Blog posts